This Is my way of hadling things
by KirstyJJ95
Summary: "It felt weird loosing her. My only hate and my only love. We were like Romeo and Juliet."


**I've played M because there will be a bit of sex and swearing but not untill like Chapter's 4 and 5**

**All my Love**

**Kirsty :) xxx**

This is my way of handling things:

Plot: Still trying to recover after losing his girl, Peter turns to Jack and Ronnie for solace, but when Lauren returns to the square with a new love interest, Peter's world turns upside down. Will he turn to his family for help or will he push his family away and go to the people who he really trusts?

Chapter 1: No Sir, he anit here today

Peter's POV

At first, I thought that I was able to move on now that she was gone, I had my family at my side, I had my colleagues, but most of all I had Ronnie, Jack and the Mitchells. But first, I had to make some difficult missions.

It all started last Wednesday, I was walking to school with Lucy, Jay, Chloe and Matt, as we came to bridge street, Matt decided to go to the shop, as we walked in the door. I wandered around with Chloe, she stopped. "Clo what is it" I said, "Look" Chloe said, pointed at a tall girl with brunette.

"Lauren" I muttered under my breath. As soon as Chloe and Lauren became into eye contact, I did a runner out of the shop and was sick. Shortly after, Matt, Jay and the girls came running out. Matt and Jay supported me up. We all said that we wouldn't go to school cause of me.

Lucy rang Dad and Jane to alert them about what had happened. As soon as I got home, Jay went to fetch Ronnie and Matt, Jack. Chloe took me into the lounge and laid me on the sofa. Lucy came in shortly after with a glass of water. Chloe put a blanket over me to keep me warm, Lucy sat near end, she put my head in her lap and stroke my hair, while Chloe went to get a bucket just in case I was sick again.

Matt and Jay came through the door with Jack and Ronnie following them in. Lucy got up and sat on the dining table, she rested her feet on one of the chairs. While Ronnie sat at my head, Jack sat at the other end near my feet. "So how long have you been like this" Jack asked me, rubbing my feet. "Since on the way to school" Matt said, "I think the boy can speak for himself" Dad said appearing from the kitchen door. "Dad" I said, I dug my head into Ronnie's leg, she stroked my hair and kissed me on the head, exactly the way my late Mum (Cindy Beale (nee Williams) (1968-1998) used to do. Jack got up and walked over to my Dad and Jane, who were in the kitchen. "Why were you here" Dad said, all of us could hear clearly what was being said because the cream door was wide open.

Just had tea, with Lucy, Bobby, Dad and Jane. Not much was discussed at the table, just the usual questions like: How was school (I didn't go again today stayed with Jack and Ronnie at their flat), What did you learn (Well, where do I start from: Ronnie gave me a History lesson, Jack gave me both a Geography and Science lesson and both Ronnie and Jack gave me a French lesson) and the one I hate to answer was Have either of you soon Lauren lately? (Well, how do you expect me to answer that! I hardly see her, we broke up in January and not that the fact was she said she wanted nothing to do with me so there thats my answer for that question Dad!

After I finished my tea, I took my plate out to the kitchen and went to my room. I locked my door, walked over and turned on my lamp (which was put on the table beside my bed), opened up the top draw and picked out my black mobile. I tried ringing Jack, no answer, then Ronnie no answer, then I realized I had no choice Lauren. I took a deep breath hoping what I was doing was right. No answer, I left a message on her answer phone ("Hi, listen you don't have to call me back if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you did, anyway bye")

I turned my phone off, put it back on the table and sat on the bed. I turned my CD player on, it already had the Evenssance Album in it from last night, I laid myself on the bed and fell asleep listening to Bring me to life (Track 4), I was in a deep sleep for a good hour until, Bobby came barging into my room. "What is it" I said yawning, "Lauren's at the door for you" Bobby replied...


End file.
